


Monsters the Universe Provided

by CallingAllFans



Series: Halloween Warmth.... Spooky Stories to love [1]
Category: Universal Monsters Universe
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Cuties, Himbo kink, How Do I Tag, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, I'm Bad At Tagging, Monsters, Not What It Looks Like, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What is Dead May Never Die, yeeyee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingAllFans/pseuds/CallingAllFans
Summary: Monster.... It's a scary word but does anyone truly know why? If it's just a descriptor, why does it bring fear to the heart of those who know not what lurk beyond the dark?I believe that curiosity can be rewarded and kindness never forgotten. If you want to know what lies just beyond castle doors and forestry lines, join me in discovering Monsters the Universe Provided!
Relationships: Creature/reader, Frankenstein's Monster/Reader, Jekyll and Hyde/reader, The Mummy/Reader, Vampire OC/Reader, werewolf/reader
Series: Halloween Warmth.... Spooky Stories to love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934662
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Teach me

**Author's Note:**

> So let's get it out of the way I'm test driving making Monster OCs. Yes We are all monster lovers and yes I see you reading this trash late into the night. Drink water, your body is most dehydrated at night time. Also take off your binder, bra, or briefs... Let your body breathe baby. Have a wonderful day 😘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's nothing up in that old mansion. Maybe the tales are similar looking relatives and now it lays abandoned. Even if it's not, I can try to get a job, surely they need a maid or some type of help! Ain't no use trying to be the face of anything like a bar or a seamstress shop, too much pudge. It's too homely and too wifey for a single young woman, mama always said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my sweet big boy, there is never a plush vampire, and I know as long as the body isn't decaying and the body isn't doing anything to burn the fat... It ain't going nowhere. Anyways he's a smooth bear man. Think lumberjack in the woods with less body hair and long curly hair. That being said, Reader is plus size

_Mensi Ville_

_October 1st_

"Maybe it's nothing up in that old mansion." I tell myself, willing my legs to climb the steep stairs up the hillside. "Maybe the tales are rumors. Yeah, explaining away similar looking relatives." That sounded reasonable enough to me. "I can try to get a job, surely they need a maid or some type of help!" 

With my courage and motivation renewed, I set forward rushing passed the last few stairs. I stopped at the top to think of my speech. "Just go before you lose the jiggle to do this and you get kicked out of the house." I confidently strolled on to the porch like area, and knocked with the heavy doorknockers shaped like axes and trees. Silence. I tried once more. Just as I touched the small axe sculpture, the door fell open. "Yes," a smooth country accent followed. Turning my head upward I was greatest to a 6'5 rugged tree trunk of a man. He was tall as his shoulders were wide and his arms looked like barrels. His chest spanned my arm span easy while his stomach was soft and fit the rest of his body. 

Skin pale with distinct facial features;a large romanesque nose that been broken and fixed multiple times sat night between two large grey and yellow eyes surrounded by fluttering blonde lashes. His brows were naturally shaped, reddish brown in color. His hair was the same color more red than brown and loose curls framed his face. 

"Ma'am, is there something you need?" He asked again politely as he looked around me. I took a deep breath of courage and air, " I am wondering if you are looking for any kind of help? I can cook, clean and launder. I also have an excess of skills that I picked up as hobbies. I have a resume as well as letters of reference. I'm discreet and quiet but I can hold a conversation should you have need for any." I rattled off, my thick body bouncing with nervous energy. 

"You can ride a horse? Shoot a gun? " He asked me, face unreadable. I nodded, " I can't ride but I'm eager to learn and I can shoot pretty well if it's a pistol or rifle." His ear flush before asking me the next question, " Can you read and write? Arithmetics?" I nod, "All of the above." His voice lowered, "Do you have anyone back home?" I smiled softly shifting my weight, " Just some roommates and a bird named Hoots." He opened the door wider letting me in. I took a step and sighed at the immediate warmth that the mansion gave.

It's less elegant than it lead one to believe, it was like a country hunting lodge or a bed and breakfast. "Come sit, you want anything to drink, Darlin'?" My breath hitched at the pet name, " Just water please." " Ice? " I smiled warmly, "I like it cold as the dead if you can. " He laughed suddenly, startling me by how shy and deep it was. "I'll see what I can do." He disappear within the ending of the sentence. I pulled my paperwork out of my messanger bag. As I looked up, he was back with a glass of ice water. "That was fast," I exclaimed.

"Tell me have you ever taught?" Did he have kids he wanted me to teach? Damn. "Uh, yes, I have done some tutoring. Nothing too complex." He blushed again, "I need to be taught." I must have looked confused because he continued hurriedly, "I never learned past the basics in the schoolhouse. I know the alphabet and I can read simple words. But I can't read a damn book I own in this house. I bought a whole library of books I wanna read. Like that huck-huck-huckle.. " he frowned looking away from me. " Huckleberry Finn." I finished for him. He smiled shyly and nodded.

"It'd be a part of your housekeeping position with benefits. And it's a live-in job should you want to get out of that board house." I inhaled hard as I considered it. " How much will you pay?" "You have access to my finding for both home upkeep and personal wants and needs." My eyes nearly popped out of my face. " I have no end of it, and I have a steady in pour of money through agricultural corporations. " I frown, " how if you can't...? " He smiles as if proud of his cleverness, " business types love to make contracts on the spot. We bring in our lawyers and both write down the terms. I have mine read out the contract aloud. It's kind of a..... Power... Power play. " I smiled kind of proud, " That's very clever. I accept the job, I will pack my things and Hoots. When can I move in? " " Before I forget myself, I'm Josiah Maximus Reight the Eighth. You can call me Max." You smiled and nodded, " ______ Night"

~~~2 weeks later~~~

I wasn't stupid, I researched the man I would be working and living with. He was completely and utterly honest with me. What he didn't divulge however was his name being on the vampiric registry list. It didn't bother me too much, vampires were rare to encounter lately due to the prior government being led by a Van Helsing. We were in peaceful state now, no longer wrongfully prosecuting innocent people. It didn't make sense though; how had he never learned to properly read and write in all this time? 

He had arranged for movers to receive my things and all I needed to do was give my goodbyes and bring Hoots. I entered the waiting car and held Hoots' cage tight to me. It was a 45-minute car ride to the estate, most of which I spent calming and soothing the crippled owl. I was greeted by three servants I hadn't seen previously. "Welcome, Miss Night. We are head servants, there are 40 staff in total for you to meet and overlook. Mr. Reight is in his office, I'll take you to him. " The tallest woman announced, she looked peeve at my existence but I couldn't get distracted by petty attitudes. "May carry on with your duties," I tell the other two as Hoots shuffled in his cage. "I know, buddy. Almost there." 

I followed the stiff neck woman to Max's office. Silence growing evermore hostile as we get closer to the double doors of his office. As she opens them after knocking I hear something being read out in a robotic voice. "Mr. Reight, the.... Child is here." His hand hits the table "Kinsley, you will not disrespect your boss, she is here to help." I sat silently trying not disturb them. However Hoots had different ideas as he began clanging his leather wing against the cage. "Oh wonderful you brought Hoots." "SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW, MAX. " I looked between them, " Actually I do know. " They both looked at me surprised, "Know what?" I laughed at the audacity, "vampires. Always thinking they're the secret of the century." Kinsley huffed and exited the office. " So you know huh? " Max scratched at his neck awkwardly. I nodded, "We should begin creating a schedule tomorrow and today I wanna see how you've been living without these skills. " He nodded watching me take Hoots out of his cage and take a seat. "Well all my devices are speech to text and text to speech. That's the business side. I can use a calculator for number stuff and around the house are Vampire children. They were born. Not turned, like myself. They help me out and I provide them homes and the likes." I nodded, and let Hoots fly (more like precision gliding) towards Max. "Hello, Hoots. I've heard a lot about you." He gently laid a large hand out . Hoots sniffed once before hopping in his hand. "I'll work on lessons at night, and I'll get all the house inventory from the head servants." He nodded going back to emails, being read aloud.

The next week or two were dedicated to organizing, filing and going through ledgers. And in the evening the estate busied with a flurry of activity, Max did his errands at night with Kinsley out by his side. That's when I began to plan the lessons. I had a chalkboard ordered and an empty room close to the library made into a learning area. Meanwhile I read his documents out to him and explained what certain things meant. This caused whatever hatred Kinsley had towards me to double. We were spending time together talking, getting to know each other and working. I ate with him

"____ darlin," I turned to the door of the learning room. "I hope you don't mind but some of the children heard we were having our first lesson, Honeybee." Max stood there sheepishly blocking the door way. I moved him softly to reveal 5 teenage kids behind him. "Can anyone read?" No answers. "Write" a small feminine hand goes up. "I can write my name and some other words for when I go to the market. " I smile, " Perfect. Everyone take a seat I guess. Luckily I have enough chalkboard tablets. " I handed out the boards and began to write my name. "______ Night. That's my name. Max Reight. That's Mr. Reight. Now what are all of your names. " I wrote down all of their names on the big board. I had them go through the alphabet for an hour before dismissing everyone.

Max stayed behind to help me. "Doesn't it scare you?" I put away the small boards. " What scare me? " He wildly gestures, " fangs ..... Everywhere." I laughed and leaned against a chair. " As if I'd be scared of a bunch of country babies. Y'all are just like everyone else. " I swallowed my words as he does towards me pressing my body against the chair back. "I can't read words well but I can read your heartbeat." I look Max in his eyes, "What does it say?" "I make you nervous, and jittery." I giggled and laid my hand on his large right pec. Big mistake, apparently he was sensitive and I hit his nipple directly. He growled and closing his eyes. "I-I am sorry." I squeaked out my own tummy pressed against him. The weight of his stomach was soft and warm on me. "Max?" He looked down at me, "Sorry I was trying to spell your name in my head." He sounded out the letters of your name and you smiled with pride. "Exactly!" He backed off me as if nothing happened, "You fit to go riding?" I looked up at his innocent look, and nodded. "Yeah, I'll change out of this sundress. " He grabbed my wrist as I turned away. " You're beautiful in it. It's fine." The heat travelled up my body back to my face. He led me through the mansion jogging fast, dragging me essentially. "Slow down, Max!" We finally stopped by the kitchen and I watched him hurriedly throw something together in to a basket. I guessed it was a picnic and grabbed a blanket as we ran to the stables. Max clearly was enjoying the freedom and exercise to behave playfully. He chuckled and snorted at jokes only known to him. "Come on, Little Human!" I ran as fast as I could knowing it was a moot point. By time I was half way across the field he had ridden by and snatched me up onto the horse. "Thank you." "Anytime, Sweetpea." 

I looked up at the moon, " She never is late. " Max scratched his head looking around, " who?". I chuckle as I unfold the blanket and set the basket on it to keep it down. "The moon, Luna, the goddess." He smiled, "My kind call her the Mother. Or Mistress. Depends really. " I nod listening to his rambling as he pulls out wine and cheese and fruit. I watch as he pulls out a small book, "What's that?" He coughs, "It's a simple chapter book that I thought we could read together. I took it out of his hands and read the cover aloud, The adventures of Huckleberry Finn. " He blushed sitting down and pulling me into his lap. My breath sat caught in my throat, "Shall we begin the book?" He nodded leaning his chin easily on the top of my head. We sounded out a sentence together than I would read it out. He smiled when he managed to read a whole sentence on his own. Soon we finished the first chapter before setting it aside for the night. We sipped on wine and nibbled cheese talking of our past, our likes and dislikes, and our hobbies. 

"Have you no family left, Miss Night?" "_____, please. I do they're back in (hometown). We're speaking/not speaking. What about you? " He seemed shocked I would ask. " Well my...'mother' is traveling the world. There's Kinsley... A cousin of sorts." I leaned into his surprisingly warm chest. " I forget you sleep more frequently than I can. Before I return you to the house, may I request something? " He moved his head back to gaze at me. I watched his fangs graze at his bottom lips. "Anything." "May I kiss you?" I was stunned silent. "I won't bite you. Yet. " I nodded, accepting whatever trouble would come my way by doing so. I could lie, say I feel nothing for this boyishly charming blood sucker, deny him the feeling of connection. But in the end, neither of us were monsters, so I acknowledged my heart's desire. His lips slanted softly over my own, lips curled over his fangs for safety. They were colder than the rest of him, but I soon discovered my own body was slightly cold and wasn't registering his lack of heat properly. His hands sat gently, as if handling porcelain, on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders while he pulled me closer trying to meld our chests. I had to break the kiss to regain precious air that he didn't need. "You are beautiful, you make my dead heart warm again, my love." I smiled about to speak when a yawn broke from my mouth. "Bedtime it is." 

The next few weeks went, Max and I fell in a routine. Max's reading improved until he could read by himself with little to no assistance. His writing needed work but that was a matter of learning vocabulary. I continued to teach Vampire Children (around the body age of 6-21) and their families. Parents paying to have their kids learn in an environment where they were free to be themselves. I gave them their english, math and arts lessons and arranged for each student to learn a skill under a staff member. Our most popular was, oddly enough, Kinsley with her horse riding and cattle herding. I only taught three days of the week, the others spent with Max. We worked, arranged and enjoyed each other's company. The kiss was never repeated but small touches and glances were shared. Lately he had been avoiding me, heavily.

"Max! Wait up."  
"Make it quick, Darlin'. Kinsley and her students are asking for me. "  
" Did I do something wrong? " 

There I'd said it, I was a big girl. He stopped dead in his tracks and my heart beat heavy. He turned to me and studied my worried face. "Why'd you think something like that, Sweetpea?" I shrugged, clearly no longer courageous. " You been avoiding me. " His head tilted to the left confused as he adjusted his stetson. " Sugah, it Breeding and feeding season. I'm up to my knees in farm animal babies. Not to mention, winters coming soon and I've gotta feed myself and the other vampires." He pulled me into his soft chest and stomach. "And I don't want be breeding you same time as the animals or drinking you dry." He whispered making my face and hands hot with embarrassment. "I'm busy and hungry is all. We'll see more of each other soon, Cutie." He bent down to kiss me softly and letting me feel his fangs before running off. 

So, I let him do what needed to be done to keep everyone safe. I took a month off to travel to see my family. It was uneventful but I felt much better when I returned. The estate was busy with young vampires and humans. "Max? What's happened here?" Max smiled as he lifted me up into the air. "You sweetheart. You happened. You made me realize that I should open my estate to teaching acedemics and agriculture and ranching." I looked around, " I love it. Are you using the old quarters as dorms?" He nodded and held me close. " ______, Sweetpea, you've given me purpose again. Will you stay to teach me?" I smiled playfully, " You're reading and writing is fine now?" He laughed and kissed me deeply nipping my lip with his fangs. "Teach me to be a good boyfriend and one day....husband."


	2. A Good Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any good Bookworm knows that Frankenstein is the Doctor and his monster was named Adam. Any good Bookworm would take a book recommendation to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam is Frankenstein's Monster but I've added to his personality, after all 250 years worth of life as a reject shapes you.

I hate this class, while I enjoy reading, the professor clearly is bias against classic gothic tales. When asking what we'd like to see on the list for the course, I suggested the likes of Poe, Shelley and other gothic reads. She flat out told me these works were fictions with no real value to the arts outside of a few shivers. The audacity on this woman, she challenged me, "Everyone take a week to read a gothic classic and return to me with your thoughts on how it benefits our modern way of thinking. " Hmph. As if Homer has any more or less affect on our modern ways now! I stomp out with syllabus in hand, I needed to buy a few books. "Maybe they'll have a good Poe Collections book. " I smiled as I made my way to a small old bookstore I'd been meaning to get in. I looked at the shop name, "Tomes de Victor." Interesting name, I thought as I took an excited step in. The bell clanged out it's alarm of entry and I was hit with a wonderful smell of old papyrus scrolls and new printed pages. "Welcome." A deep voice said from the back voice not bothering to come to the front. That was fine by me, less of a distraction and chance to panic. I strolled the tiniest aisles, touching and absorbing the different books. I picked up one of the cute leather seen baskets and picked out the books I needed. Before long I was personally browsing for books to introduce to my already accumulating collection.

"That's a good book, highly recommend it if you love gothic classics. Really makes you wonder what else affects our thought process today. " The deep voice echoed near me. I looked up at the man standing a few feet away with a mask over his face. The part of him I can see shows several discolored patches of skin. Almost as if there were other colors patched together. Mixed with his heterochromia, it could be quite charming if it wasn't attached to a buff, hulking 7+ foot man. "Oh sorry, I forget my damned size and appearance now a days. People are a lot less judgemental. I'm Adam, I own this little bookstore. " I smile at the babbling.... Older man (?) As I add the book to my basket. " No, I absolutely was staring , it's my fault. Your eyes, the heterochromia, is beautifully suited with your skin. " I could see the scars but decided that wasn't suitable to comment on casually. He smiled unsurely, surprised I was complimenting him. "I'll definitely read this, I'm sure I'll be back here. The campus bookstore upsets me with how little of a bookstore it is." I place the basket on the small french vintage counter. "I love the french antiques." He smiled shyly again, " 36.52, thank you. All my father's. Victor." "Victor's books. Clever name. I like his taste in style ... And sons. " I say walking out with my books leaving my change as a tip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I returned to Tomes de Victor nearly every day I had class and I was excited today to discuss the book Adam recommended. I entered the shop with vigor, "Adam!" "One Moment." I heard him tell from the office. I skimmed the little snacks he sold for the studying students. "I made the cookies this morning." His voice startled me but I smiled immediately upon seeing his masked face. "Wanna sit in my apartment? It's quieter than down here and Abby is on shift. Not to be creepy." Adam's face began to run red as he gestured to the office. I nodded excitedly, "I mean yeah, I don't mind. I trust you completely." He smiled and flipped the counter door open to let me through.

He guided me up the spiral stairs that lead us to his surprisingly roomy apartment. "Would you like a beverage?" I nodded, "Ice water, please. So, my grade on the analysis came back. She hates me and gothic horror classic." Adam laughed, his deep voice echoed through to the living room. My heart skipped as I took the glass from him. "May I?" He nods as I point to my mask. I removed mine with ease noticing that he didn't remove his own. I took a sip and explain my grade and the counter points my professor made. He countered those and allowed me to write it down. "Y/N?" His voice was quieter than normal, no humor in it. "Yes, Adam?" I lifted my head to view the large man. "Please don't scream." My eyebrows furrowed into confusion as I watch him. He began to remove his face mask, fear dripping from his forehead.

He removed the mask to show his deeply scarred lower face. "Why would I scream at a handsome man?" He took a deep breath confused as he sat closer to me. " I have..... Looked forward to every Monday and Thursday. Spending time with you has... Brightened my life. " I smiled and rested my hand on top of his large one, "Victor Frankenstein was a genius man. I'm both literate and educated, Adam. I know who you are." He sighed and sat back against the chair. " You knew? " I nodded, " Since the first day. " I stood and knelt next his knees and laid my head upon his knee. "If you would be.... Willing... I'd like to take you on a date? " He whispered.

" Y/N? "

" Sure, if you bring your cookies." 

"Why?"

"They're electrifying. "

"I changed my mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but once I get through the first chapter for each the monsters I'll add on requests for my monster OCs


	3. Got Me Howling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N isn't in the habit of taking in stray dogs but when these collossal brother show up beside her market vending stand, she decides having them around is nothing short of life-changing. And boy is she right....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to make excuses, I'm depressed and not doing productive shit. I'm gaining weight and letting my appearance go. I probably will continue this far past the fall season But uh here ya go 🤠 two large good bois

Y/N exchanged the basket of jams and breads for the small folded bills. "Thank you! I'll try these tomorrow! Also those are some adorable dogs you have." The woman exclaimed as she walked away. The baker turned to the large white and grey collossal wolves that seemed to appear from no where. "What'll it be, boys? Banana or zucchini?" The white barked at the word zucchini so she unwrapped the small loaf of bread and tossed it to him. The grey nudged at an apple bread that had been cut for samples. "Apple? That's new. Here you go." Y/n sat back in her chair tossing the half into the mouth of the grey wolf. Both devoured the bread before shuffling up and around the small human.

"You're good boys." Y/N leaned over to kiss their heads. The wolves rumbled in pleasure and nuzzle against their baker. The grey's head lift when they heard a group approach. "Hi, ma'am. Are these dogs yours?" The taller man asked Y/N. "Mr. Killian, Yes. They are." He smiled politely, "They're mighty pretty and scary. As you know there are children here with their families. " The baker stopped him, " They've been behaving, I paid for my spot here for the next season and a half. There were no rules saying I couldn't have my boys here." Among hearing your voice raise, the wolves rose to their feet ear pointed dangerously low. "Melody has her dog and Kevin Mccormick has two horses and a nippy mule. What makes Japser and Josiah any different? " The wolves growled softly staring into Mr. Killian's soul unbeknownst to Y/N.

Mr. Killian nodded, " You're right, of course, I just came to tell you the business two spots down put in a complaint. As you know I have to address it. I wasn't gonna ask anything of you outside of making sure they behave. And to purchase that cheese bread and jalapeno jam I love." Y/N sighed with relief and the wolves backed down . " Thank you, I will. Also you know I've always got a basket of them waiting for you. This week I tried white aged cheddar and basil bread. " She handed him the basket with a soft, deceivingly-safe smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~Y/N's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The giants sat patiently outside of my business van as I loaded up. "I claimed you.... So might as well jump in." They barked at me playfully before hopping in through the back. They're huge so I stop by the butcher's and grab his more unsavory scraps. He gives them to me for free, happy to not just throw it out this week. We arrange for me to pick up scraps and an extra order of leftovers on every other Saturday night. I lug eight lofty pounds of scraps into the passenger seat keeping the wolves from getting it.

It was getting late so I would get more supplies tomorrow afternoon. I really bit off more than I thought I could chew. "So what are your real names?" The wolves looked at each other than me as they paused their panting. Looking through the rearview mirror I spot one of their eye shapes changing and shifting. I look away and at the white wolf but he's as he was before. "I'm going crazy guys, let's go home." I pull out in my small compact car and make my way home after dropping the van off the shop. I live in a two bedroom, one and a half bathroom cottage that I bought upon moving to town. The town was a beautiful brick and mortar village with the convenience of a large city.

The boys seemed to perk up the nearer we got to the house. I pulled into the driveway easy and parked looking at the wolves. "Are you guys going to run off if I open the door?" The white wolf shook his fur and I took that as a no. "Alrighty then, welcome home." I opened the door ready for the wolves to bolt. Instead of doing so, they both wandered up to me casually, waiting for me to unlock the door. I dropped my bags off at the door and my shoes on the shoe rack as usual. It only took an hour tops as I made myself dinner and then fed the wolves for me to get worn out. "I'm going to bed now, guys, I'll leave my door cracked. " It wasn't long before they found me and jumped in my thankfully sturdy large bed, it was the first thing I splurged on when I bought the house. Shaped in a wide circle, the grey wolf burrowed on my left and the white nuzzled on my right. It didn't take long to fall asleep between the furry friends. My eyes were still closed as I woke to the smell of meat being cooked. The grey wolf pushed his nose into my neck licking it shyly. "Good morning to you too! What's that smell?" My eyes opened slowly but soon I was greeted by my newfound wolf. He hopped up jumping out of the bed expecting me to follow. " Hold on, Handsome. I'm still half sleep." It took me about five minutes to get out of bed and the wolf was clearly impatient. I could hear something cooked and suddenly I was wide awake and in alert mode. I signaled for the wolf to be quiet as I tiptoed to the kitchen. A tall, fair skinned man was scrambling eggs in grey sweatpants and no shirt. His back was toned and held several intricate tattoo designs as well as scars. He had shaggy long white hair with black roots. "Who are you?" I said firmly, " What are you doing in my home?" He turned around, looking over his shoulder slowly, "I wondered when my brother would let you out of bed." There was a snort behind me causing me to twirl quickly. There stood a brick wall of a man, taller than the first and slightly tanner. His muscles rippled everywhere, his lower half covered in blue basketball shorts. He had shorter hair but still enough for a bun; The grey hair, salt and peppered through his dark roots, was very eye-catching. "She slept in, nothing to do with me." His green eyes sparkling brighter then his charming smile as he looked down at me. " Who are you?" The white haired brother laughed, "Jasper." Then the other, "And Josiah." I stepped away, "Liars, I'm calling the police." Right before my eyes 'Josiah' shifted back into the grey wolf I'd claimed as my own. I couldn't breathe falling to my rear. He trotted up to me, licking my cheek. "So... You're shifters." Nodding "You felt the .... Tug of fate?" Nodding "Both of you are my true mates." Nodding "You're both Alphas. And sons of your pack Alpha." Another nodding session. " So what now? " Everdeen, the white wolf, smiled softly, "Whatever you want. We are yours, we will protect and provide as best we can." Eveticus, the grey wolf, took my hand gently, " We knew immediately you were the one for us, our mate, our love. But it's a lot to take in so if you'll say yes, then we'd like to start with a date? " I looked between them nervously. They shifted and settled in front of me. "It's not fair if you use actual puppy eyes. " Everdeen barked playfully at me. " Yes. One date. "


	4. Mommy? Mummy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small tyke you have in your preschool class is utterly adorable if not a bit spoiled. Parent and Student field trips are coming up so you'll finally get to meet the Lil guy's parents. Turns out the children's museum may have you asking more questions than you answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I utterly love this character, they give me such fluffy feels with their little baby boy. I based this off of the tradition to be buried with your favorite child (if they're not the crowned heir). Except monsters in this world is common to mingle with so why wouldn't mummies decide to come out of hiding?

"Miss Y/L/N?" The small dark hair tan toddler pulled at my midi skirt. "Yes, Sweetheart?" The little boy hid his face slightly with the bottom of my skirt. "Will you be my Mommy?" I smiled softly, "But what about your Mummy?" He laughed at me, "Silly! Mummy is a boy. He's my..... Fat-her? Fatter? He's my Dad. I call him Mummy." I could tell my face set a tone of confusion. "Mummy says it's hard to tell we are monsters when we are young but soon I'll have regal fe-feet-feeters. " I understood immediately, I was told I had a monster in my class but assumed they were moved to another class. "Features, Regal Freatures. Khaem, Honey, I can't be your Mommy right now. But how about I ask your father?" I said calmly, I could see the disappointed look. "But you're a lovely little boy and I would love to help you learn about life!" Khaem smiled, nodding that my answer was acceptable as he packed up his things and homework. 

A knock on the door startled both of us, "I apologise, I am late. I meant to pick him up earlier." A tall man in a white suit peeked in before walking in. He looked like a regular human man (albeit a god like physique) if it were not the gold coloring upon his skin. Like a Fenty highlighter built into his skin, he glittered like metallic fae. Khaem ran full force at the deity-like man, but was stopped by an unseen force. A thud sound was followed by a giggle, "Up Mummy Up." The man looked embarrassed to be called that in front of me.

" She's normal son." 

I stepped forward, "I already know, Sir. He's been eager for us to meet. I'm Y/N Y/L/N, his teacher." " And I am Rameses," he shook my hand carefully before waving his hand quickly pulling the small boy in to his arms by a wind tornado. "Mummy, Can Miss Y/L/N be my Mommy?" Rameses golden skin began to tint to a rose gold, he chuckled nervously, "Do you mean to call her Mommy?" Khaem shook his head, "No, to BE my Mommy. All the other kids have a mommy. She will be mine!" I snorted softly to see how Rameses would answer this. "She is not a possession. You can not HAVE her, Khaemweset. We do not know each other well enough." Khaem was mature in understanding that this was not up to him.

"I apologise for the awkward encounter that must have been." I smile and waved it off, " Not the first time I've been asked that. But I do need a Parent Volunteer to help for the Museum Field Trip. And Khaem has mentioned that you work in the ancient Egyptian Exhibit. I think I understand why now." Rameses nodded, ruffling Khaem's hair, " I wouldn't mind going at all. I procure and take care of all the items. Most of them being mine anyhow. I can set up a ancient Egyptian life demo for the kids even. Here's my business card." He reached into his back pocket and handed me one. "I'll email the date and times! Thank you so much. And Goodbye, Khaem, see you on Monday!" Khaem waved as he and his father walked out of the classroom, " Bye, Mommy." I snorted once more amused by the adorable arrogant boy.

Two weeks pasted by, the kids learned about the world around us. I sat them on their desks and turned the lights as I illuminated the solar system projector. I explained the big bang theory before talking about cavemen. Then early civilizations were discussed where we pretended to survive on berries and oreos (Nut free classroom) and I had them carry Hawaiian Punch jugs from the "river" (blue play mat) to their huts. (Desks in a circle) It was an adventure for the kids as I tied in all our subjects into the themes. Subtracting and Adding Stars, reading about families of cavemen and even learning what makes fire all became apart of our lessons. We'd finally made it up to learning about Ancient Egypt, I taught a lesson with the help of Khaem who came dressed in the outfit he was buried in.

Tomorrow was the field trip and the kids were bursting with excitement, asking Khaem a multitude of playful questions as they waited to be picked up by parents. I reminded those who volunteered to help of the meeting spot and time. Soon it was just Khaem and I cleaning the classroom. "That was so fun, Mommy, I wanna be a teacher like you." He didn't call me Mommy in front of the other students so I didn't bother after the first couple of days. "A teacher huh? Of first and second graders?" I asked him playfully, cleaning up the mini fruit bowls from the snack portion. 

"Maybe or maybe the older kids like Mummy does sometimes. But they don't do anything this fun. " He replied thoughtfully, using his limited powers to move things closer for him to grab. "Hey there! How'd it go, Khaem?" Rameses exclaimed entering the room. " Mummy! It was so fun, Mommy and I posed like how you and me were buried!" Rameses looked shocked, whether over the title or the pose , I couldn't tell. "That's so cool, Little Prince. Wanna show me?" The little boy looked at me for permission. I nodded nervously, it was one thing to do it for children but an entirely new thing for the exact pharaoh of the pose. We posed next to each other, Rameses smiled smugly, "Close you're a little off. May I?" I nodded shyly, as I loosened up. Rameses adjusted me from behind, wrapping his toned arms around me. He leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "So you researched me huh? Thought about us?" He leaned back and looked at my flustered face, " What do you think, Son? " Khaem looked at me, inspecting the very pose he begged me to learn. "She's booti-Buuti-beau.... She's very pretty." Rameses smiled at me, "She's very beautiful, Khaemweset. We'll see you tomorrow, Miss Y/L/N. "

I was up bright and early at the school meeting spot with Rameses discussing which groups go where and how to circle them round so everyone gets to try everything. "Thank you for doing this, Egyptian History is one of my favorites, and I'd hate to do boringly themed lessons with it. " He chuckled softly, " According to Khaem, 'Mommy' is more fun than my college courses are." I stammered in my own flustered thoughts, " I-I I mean no disrespect to your wife." He smiled in confusion, "Y/N, I'm not married. I was a Pharaoh. I was the Monster, She wasn't. Khaem was the only one to get the gene. " I softened up, " I apologise, it must have been hard." He shook his head, helping me pack the lunches. "I've been through so many lives trying to find my Twin Soul, I've almost given up." I carried the filled box to the bus, "Twin Soul? " " Yes, Like a soulmate. When I find them either Khaem and I will become mortal and age or they will become immortal and we spend our days together. The love in their hearts will choose which happens." His voice sounded so wishful, so in love with the concept. 

Before we know it other parents have arrived with their kids and we're loading the bus. "Khaem?" I asked, but Rameses was already waking the sleeping boy up in his car. "Hello, Mommy. " The other kids began to laugh, "He called Miss Y/L/N 'mommy' hahaha." I hugged the tired boy close, " Well, what's wrong with that? " The kids stumbled with no real response, "You're not his mom." I smile softly, "says who?" I could see the parents trying not to chuckle. "Alright settle down. As we make our way to Ancient Egypt on this magical bus, Mr. Rameses Setepenre will give you the rules of Egyptian Life. After all He is Pharaoh." 

I sat down next to Khaem as he leaned sleepily on me. "Did you sleep last night?" I whispered in his ear, to which he shook his head. "Too excited?" He nodded and nuzzled closer. I rubbed his back, pulling him into my lap seeing Rameses finish up the speech. He really spoke with the authority of a King and God. It was mesmerizing to me. "I expect you all as my loyal subjects to do your very best to make Eygpt prosperous once again! " The kids whooped with excitement as they chattered animatedly with each other and the parents.

Rameses sat next to me and smoothed his son's hair down. "He was so excited to show you his favorite activities, he couldn't sleep. I just wanted to tell you something before he woke up." Rameses golden skin began to reflect that beautiful rose gold again. " Oh Mr. Setepenial? I had a few questions." A younger mother strolled up to speak. She was clearly fishing for a single father with her v-top running low. "Setepenre... What's your question?" She smiled seductively, " Well are the activities at the exhibit meant to ride you hard? Make you sweat? " I rolled my eyes glad Khaem had fallen asleep. " No, Mrs..... " " Martins, Miss Martins." Ah, Jonas' mother, that explains his hyperactive deviance perfectly. " They're suited for both children and their parents. A Family Friendly activity." Rameses responded, " Now if you'll excuse me, Miss Y/L/N and I have to finalize the itinerary." 

When we arrived to the museum, I split the groups up between the parents. Rameses and I had Five of the children while the others were groups of three. Rameses golden skin was bright in the sunlight making the kids spout questions about it. "My name means 'He born of Ra' and Ra is the Egyptian Sun God. So a son of the Sun God must shine like the sun, no? " The kids agreed that it only made logical sense. Once everyone was separate and doing the different activities, khaem was back to his usual energetic self. "Shine like the sun, huh?" I teased. Rameses nodded confident, "I am a God after all." I rolled my eyes before being dragged by Khaem to make tiny clay bricks.

"Once you make enough you put them under a lamp—which is a sub-subdti-substitube for the sun— and you can build a house. " So we made ten little bricks each and put them under the sun. Soon Rameses joined us with his own little brick and we made a little home with the bricks. "Mommy, you can keep our hut safer than me. Here you go!" He handed me the finished product and ran off to the next activity with his group. Rameses smiled affectionately at me as we followed after the kids.

"I'm glad everyone is having a good time and learning more about us." Rameses whispered to me. I nodded and pointed at a couple playing with a group of kids, " I'd love to try that one." The golden Pharaoh turned to me shocked, "Oh, they are completing what would be considered a 'grgp' game. The kids pretend to be disgruntled parents and the adults are attempting to move all the bride's things from her family home into her husband's. The kids can steal it back while the adult are making a trip. The Adults are fully married when all the things are in the Groom's home. " My eyes widened mid-explanation with realization. "That sounds fun, too bad I don't have a groom. Hahaha." I quickly walked over Khaem and helped him "till" the soil. 

It was time for lunch by time the groups finished the activities. The parents helped pass out the packed lunches, they were mostly egyptian themed. The chocolate pretzel sticks in edible gold coloring were the most popular. I asked the other parents to keep an eye on the kids while I took a break. Rameses found me outside taking a breather, "Hey, I didn't mean to scare you back there. I thought you would like to know the point of the game. " I shook my head, " Oh, no, I did want to know. I was just caught off guard by it." He nodded shyly and sat next to me. " I would've... " I looked at him questioning the statement. "I would've been your game partner. I would be your groom. " I smiled at him. " About what I was trying to say earlier, these last couple of weeks working with you has been... " The door opened to reveal what I assumed was another mummy by his facial markings. " Rameses, Sir? The showing starts in ten." I stand up, dusting my skirt off, " Best get the kiddos seated in the theatre. " He nodded hesitantly, before guiding back in. 

We sat the kids down and the lights dimmed. A group of mummies came out the overhead lights making their glittery markings shine. They began to dance in sort a vogue style, recreating hieroglyphics and telling a story. Soon a singing voice began to tell the tale of two star crossed lovers and their race to ask the Pharaoh for permission to marry and create a life together. It was a beautiful show with cultural centering throughout. Soon it was time for the day to end and we loaded back onto the bus. Everyone talked amongst each other and I held an exhausted Khaem again. Rameses slipped his hand into my open one as we rode back to the school. 

We arrived as the end of the day bell rang, parents picked up their children and once again, I sat alone with Rameses and Khaemweset. "Join us for dinner, Y/N. There's still something I need to tell you. " Khaem seemed to perk up at the idea of having me over for dinner. "Please, Mommy." I looked at Rameses, I'd already dived into the deep end. "Sure." Rameses smiled, "Follow me in your car?" I nodded and walked to my car. It only took a few steps for me to realize Khaem followed me and not his father. "Mummy said I'm insh-inshuranse that you come." I laughed and buckled him into my car before following the bright gold Ferrari back to a large estate all while listening to the refreshed kid chatter. 

We sat to a nice dinner—if that's what a feast could be called— of Egyptian foods. I recognized some from the little Egyptian shop a block from my apartment. We had a good time and soon it was Khaem's bedtime. I, per his request, tucked Khaem in to his little sarcophagus shaped bed. "Goodnight, Mommy." He whispered before kissing my cheek. " Goodnight, Little Prince. " I whispered back with a kiss to his forehead. 

I walked back to the living area to find Rameses deep in thought at the bar. "Rameses, it's getting late. I should leave." He spun quickly towards me, "Stay a bit longer. I still haven't told you what I have been trying to say. " I sat down and thanked him for the water he handed me. " Y/N, I have been feeling odd these last two weeks. Every moment I spent planning this trip with you has been an experience I never want to leave my mind. But even so that doesn't explain the physical changes." He looked at me expectantly. " I believe you are my Twin Soul. And I wish to have you in my life even just as a friend but oh, I long for much more. Selfishly. The way you are with Khaemweset is proof enough that you fit naturally in my life. " He was out of breath by the end and honestly so was I. I looked him in his golden red eyes searching for the truth.

"Kiss me." He grabbed my shoulders and lock his lips with my own. Gaining dominance so quickly that I had no time to protest nor did I want to. He pulled away searching my face and finding relief in it's answer. "I want to be in your life, and in Khaem's." With that a little giggle answers and we turn to the door. " I told you She would be my Mommy, Mummy."


End file.
